rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia
Olivia is the Guardian of Good. She is an angel who fall to the Earth due to some reasons. She became a mortal currently. She now works in a church and travels from place to place to help children in need as a nun. She the only member of the Guardian Alliance who is a mortal. She is also the last holder of Moon Clipper. Appearance Olivia is a girl that appears to be in her 24's. She has blond medium short hair. She has a great smile and always seem wearing white. In her angel form, she has twelve wings covering her body and face. She is a Seraphim Level Angel during the her time up at heaven. Background Olivia is a Seraphim in charge to lead a war against darkness. She uses it to fight battle with a lot of great evil. One day, the horseman team up and lure her into a trap. She fall for it and unfortunately she fall from heaven as well. Since then, she lose most of her powers and became a travelling nun to help children in trouble. Story In some point of the timeline, a comet fell from sky at night time. It was Olivia falling from heaven. She land on Jerusalem. She wake up still remembering who she used to be and continue her fight as evil as a mortal. At some point of the timeline, she located her angelic grace. It was a fall down the same time as her. It fell around Burgess. Eventually, she went to burgess to look for it and it was gone, someone took the grace and later reveal to be the Author. Lady Chang recruit her into the Alliance when she saw that a mere human was able to fight against Pitch with ease. Jack meet her for the first time during the training. He is greatly surprise that mentor is a mortal this time. She taught Jack that even a mortal can be strong as a Guardian. She is seen present at the meeting of Guardian Alliance. She gain back her powers and change back into an angel temporarily during her fight against the demon Max. Powers and Abilities As former Seraphim, she is very powerful. Lady Chang Er even recommend her to become second in command in the Guardian Alliance. She is also seen to be the strongest among all. Light Magic -''' As an angel, she possess an incredible among of light magic. She is shown able to conjure light from her hand and blast it away. '''Eye of Valor - '''As a mortal, she is still able to see all supernatural beings around her. '''Exorcism - '''She is shown to be able to exorcism a demon out of a possess child during first time she meet Jack. '''Angel Rapier - '''She owns a cross that can change form into a rapier. When in her angel form, she is able to conjure countless judgement blades from her wing. '''Heal - '''She went town to town to heal children from their sickness and curse. '''Angel Form - '''With enough belief or gaining back her grace, she is able to transform back to a Seraphim. She is shown to blast away 100 of demons with one finger only. She is shown to summon judgement cross from the sky. The downside of her power is that she require charging and casting time. Relationships MIM MIM is the one who told her about the location of her grace. Jack Jack is amaze by what she can do. [[Pitch/ Pitch Black|'''Pitch]] She meet Pitch at some point of the timeline. Pitch never tried to fight her as even in mortal form, Pitch s no match to her. Slenderman She is the only person that assign by the Alliance to chase after Slenderman as others ordered to avoid him at all cause. Quotes *Begone darkness. *Pray with me. *Oh My Lord. Creation Concept Guardian Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia The photo come from https://www.google.com/search?q=namine&ie=utf-8&oe=utf-8 Category:Jona19992 Category:Females Category:Good Category:Guardians Category:Power users Category:Weapon users Category:Weapons that have powers Category:Guardian Alliance